This invention generally relates to a system and method for providing an electrical connection with a flat circuit, such as in a cover assembly for a mobile telephone.
There are a wide variety of systems and methods for terminating the conductors of flat circuits, such as flat flexible circuits, flexible printed circuit boards and the like. A flat flexible circuit conventionally includes an elongated flat flexible dielectric substrate having a pattern of conductors on one or both sides thereof. The conductors may be covered with a thin, flexible protective layer or film on one or both sides of the circuit. If protective layers or films are used, cutouts are formed to expose the underlying conductors where the conductors are to engage the conductors or terminals of a complementary connecting device which may be a second flat circuit, a printed circuit board, discrete electrical wires or the terminals of a complementary connector.
In many applications, flat flexible circuits are supported on some form of generally rigid dielectric support structure. This enables the flexible circuit to be mounted or supported in a given apparatus, and the conductors are easier to be terminated or electrically connected to the conductors or terminals of the complementary connecting device. In one application involving the cover of a mobile telephone, it has become necessary to mount a flat flexible circuit on one side of the cover while engaging and/or disengaging the conductors with a connecting device, such as a switch, on an opposite side of the cover. For instance, a switch located at the inside or bottom of the cover may be actuated in response to the cover moving between open and closed positions. However, the flat flexible cable is located on the opposite or top side of the cover. This creates problems and there is a need for a system and method of electrically engaging or operatively extending the conductors of the flat circuit on the top of the cover with switch contacts located at the bottom of the cover. The present invention is directed to solving these problems and satisfying that need.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved electrical connection system for a flat circuit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method for providing an electrical connection with a flat circuit.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved cover assembly for a mobile telephone.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the system and method generally includes a rigid dielectric support structure, with a flat circuit on one side of the support structure. A terminal clip includes a contact portion at an opposite side of the support structure for electrically engaging a complementary connecting device. The terminal clip includes a shank portion extending from the contact portion through the support structure. A terminating portion is provided at an end of the shank portion at the one side of the support structure for termination to an appropriate conductor of the flat circuit.
As disclosed herein, the system and method is disclosed in a cover assembly for a mobile telephone. The rigid dielectric support structure is a cover of the assembly, the cover having first and second sides with at least one aperture passing therethrough between the sides. The flat circuit is mounted on the first side of the cover. The contact portion of the terminal clip is located at the second side of the cover for engaging the complementary connecting device. The shank portion of the terminal clip extends from the contact portion through the aperture in the cover and is terminated to the conductor of the flat circuit.
The contact portion of the terminal clip herein comprises a contact plate juxtaposed against the second side of the cover. The terminating portion of the terminal clip comprises a distal end of the shank portion bent into engagement with the conductor. The cover includes a pair of apertures, and the terminal is generally U-shaped with a pair of the shank portions extending from opposite ends of the contact portion through the pair of apertures. The flat circuit herein comprises a flat flexible circuit.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.